hogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Grim Tales: Threads of Destiny
Grim Tales: Threads of Destiny is the the 9th installment of Grim Tales Series by Elephant Games. Anna Gray received a news from her niece Jackie regarding the details of the death of her parents by the hands of a notorious serial killer many years ago. Using her power, Anna dived into the past and tried to save them from their fate. However, she became the target of the Moirai of Death, Atropos, who is determined to stop Anna from interfering with her decided fate of the Grays. Will Anna be able to overcome the Goddess of Death and save her niece's parents? Story Anna was at the police station with Jackie. The police found the remains of Jackie's parents, Alexander and Natalia Gray, who went missing 20 years ago, one year after surviving the plane crash. They can prove that the couple were the victims of Greg Duffy, aka the roadside killer. The Sheriff said he had heard of Anna's special gift and gave her a car key found at the scene. Jackie asked Anna to save her parents. Anna touched the car key and went to the past. Alexander and Natalia were on their way to their anniversary trip when they drove on a spike strip and their tyres were flat. The killer were on the truck approaching them. Anna tried to find spare tyres and caught the killer but someone or something tried to stop her (since everyone in the past should be frozen). Anna managed to guide the police to the killer and save Alexander and Natalia and went back to the present, only to find that Jackie's parents were still dead. This time, they died in a fire at their apartment 19 years ago. Anna went to the past before a deadly fire started and met Atropos, the incarnation of Fate. Atropos told Anna that Alexander and Natalia were supposed to die the plane crash 2 years before the fire (21 years before the event in the main game). She didn't want Anna to interfere and tried to stop Anna. Anna searched for the source of the fire. She found that the fuse box in the kitchen was overloaded. After fixing it, Anna searched the building's cellar and found a malfunction that caused the kitchen fire. But before she can fix anything, Atropos set the room on fire. However, Anna put off the fire, fix the cables and prevent the apartment fire. Going back to the present, Anna thought Jackie's parents would be safe but Jackie told her that her parents died 18 years ago. Anna concluded that she should focus on the plane crash that caused everything and went back to the time when the plane was about to take off. After learning that there were defects on the plane, she planned to stop it from taking off by sending a signal the plane. Searching the airport, Anna found the flight control room on the second floor. But before she could send a signal, Atropos tried to stop Anna by breaking the panel. Despite Atropos' last attempt, Anna managed to fix the panel and send the signal to the plane, saving Jackie's parents and everyone on that plane. The game ended with Jackie standing happily with her parents. Bonus Game Not happy with Anna being successful in saving the Gray couples and the passengers from the plane crash, the Goddess of Death decided to challenge Anna herself, this time with the latter's life on the line. Anna managed to escape from Atropos's dark dimension, the three disasters that the goddess cast upon the Grays, and bested her in the magic card game. Impressed with Anna's courage and tenacity, Atropos decided to leave Anna's fate alone for the time being, but promised to cross path with her again in the future. Characters * A private detective who possesses the ability to travel back in time and Jackie's aunt. * Anna's favorite niece who sought her help for a chance to save her parents. * Jackie's father who died 20 years ago after miraculously surviving the plane crash. * Jackie's mother who died 20 years ago after miraculously surviving the plane crash. * The Goddess and Moirai who rules over death and the game's main antagonist. Not happy with Anna trespassing into her territory and altering people's fate, she sought to stop her from saving the Gray couples. Trivia * Introducing Alexander and Natalia Gray, Jackie's parents, and the Moirai of Death Atropos. * In the main game, Anna found that Natalia's letter in Greg Duffy's bag. She was surprised because the Sheriff said his targets were chosen randomly. However, this was never mentioned again. Category:Game Category:Games Released in 2015 Category:Grim Tales Category:Elephant Games